As Usual
by UnForgettableSin
Summary: written for a REVIEWER from my other naruto story.Here you go,IrukaxKakashi!As uasual,Kakashi poofs out of no where and what does he do?Smuttish language.And T.A. means Teacher's assistant.


Sin:This came completely at random.Smutty laguage written down on paper.Honestly I came up with it at like 1:00 in the morning.Now I need to go and watch Trinity Blood and try not to go to fall asleep.However normally I refer to Ass as arse,just cuase.Btu I changed it.-_yawn-_ Iruka will do the rest.

ZZzzZZzzZZzzZZzz...

Kakashi:Aww,how cute.She sleeps with a little plush dolphin named Iruka...

Iruka:How do you know that?

Kakashi:I watch over her when she sleeps.She calls it Iruka in her sleep.

Iruka:-_blush-_

Kakahi:She says you're adorable.In which case.She's right.You are adorable..

Iruka:Kakashi-sensei...please..someone has do do the disclaimer,

**She discalaims.If she did own it I'm sure my ass would be in alot of pain...**

"Oh!Iruka-Sensei!"a wide eyed T.A. smiled.Her chin length bangs that curled around her cheeks swayed from side to side gently.Iruka turned and smiled,"Hello Yukiah-Kun."

The T.A. bowed slightly,"Please Iruka-sensei,call me Yuki like Master Kakashi."Her hair was pulled into a loose bun at the base of her neck.Yet still fell down to her shoulder blades.

"Oi...what can I do for you Yuki-kun?"

"Ah,Master Kakashi wishes to know if you will be free after school?"Two purple orbs looked up to the teacher.Her lavender locks were almost the same silvery color as the pervert she was related to.He sighed,"Why can't Kakashi ask me himself?"

She gave him a note,"Master Kakashi wishes for me to give you this letter.He said it would explain it."Her soft smile was very comforting."And he wishes for me to occupy my time if possible so I do not come in to see my senseis 'screwing each other silly'."Her violet orbs were kind.Iruka blushed,wishing Kakashi wouldn't be so blunt around students,even if they were his neice.And he got her hooked on books similar to Icha Icha Paradise; Yaoi Press.

"Ah,okay.Well,um would you mind scoring tests for me so you're occupied?"He blushed again.Knowing full well what Kakashi was planning.Yukiah smiled again,"Thank you Iruka-sensei.Master Kakashi told me to warn you of what tonight will hold."She then rushed off to handle the cry of Sakura.Indicating a certain Uchiha had either been knocked out or had kissed or molested Naruto in some way again.

"OI!SAKURA DON'T KILL NARUTO!IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!YOU CAN'T KILL NARUTO BECAUSE THE UCHIHA HAS A GOD COMPLEX AND YOU CAN'T TAKE A HINT!!!"she ran down the hall,long lavender hair flowing out behind her.She looked very similar to a certain pervert she was related to.Iruka chuckled.She always said what no one dared to say.Partly because she could dodge just about anythign thrown at her.Iruka opened the letter:

_Ruka-kun,_

_Please don't stay late grading tonight.I have a suprise for you which involves me fucking you into the matress within an inch of your sanity.You ass will be grouped several times becaus it is the famous,sexy,juicy Umino Ass which no Hatake Kakashi can resist.And you will be kissed passionately and have hickeys in various places.Every moan that escapes your lips will be forming my name.And if you ask me if I'm crazy I will reply, yes,about you._

_Kashi-kun,_

_Love you..._

He smiled and refolded the letter.Suddenly he felt a distinct pinch to his ass.He turned to see,who else,but Kakashi.

"Kakashi!"He swatted the hand playfully.Kakashi reached and took his Juicy Umino Ass and pulled untill Iruka's member met his.He cupped his lover's ass like usual.Iruka blushed but got used to him doing such acts.He pulled down the mask and kissed the junin's lips softly.Kakashi smiled and pulled the little dolphin in for a very heated kiss.

"I hope you intend to do what you wrote."Iruka took the note out of his pocket and placed it in the copy nin's.Kakashi raised an eyebrow,"Oh yes.Every part."He leaned and captured the button nosed teacher's lips again.The teacher blushed as he felt the other man grope his ass,as usual.

Sin:For that REVIEWER who asked for some IruxKaka in my story Rumors.But don't worry,I'll still put some in there somewhere.

Kakashi:That yuki girl reminds me of Yuki from FruitsBasket...

Iruka:Why-How did you know that?

Kakashi:There's a huge section of YukixKyo Fanfiction on this site.

Iruka:Just don't get any-Hey stop Groping my Ass!

Kakashi:Aw come on

Sin:REVIEW!i love REVIEWERS!Even if it is just a oneshot!


End file.
